One Last Breath
by Madames Jade And Aurora
Summary: It felt like my heart had frozen. Dead? I was dead? That can’t be! I was in my body, I could see and hear them! I was still alive, wasn’t I?" Takes place during Deathly Hallows, Fred's POV- after his death.


_**Author's Note: I tried to improve my writing skills, but I don't know how this one will be taken. It takes place in Fred's POV, AFTER he dies, how I thought things would have gone. It doesn't agree with everything that happened in the book, but hey, this is Fan Fiction, isn't it? So what I say goes mwuahahaha. (Note: I am sleep deprived and very tired :P)  
**_

_**-Madame Aurora  
**_

* * *

I felt the smile spread across my face, like nothing could go wrong. I hadn't been paying attention to anything else; if I had I wouldn't be where I am now. I would have been able to escape, but no.

I don't remember much. It must have happened instantly, it didn't really hurt. All I remember is darkness, a void that I couldn't escape. Like when you are half awake, half asleep during a nightmare, and you try to wake yourself up, but you can't. It was exactly like that, but worse than a nightmare. This was actually me, stuck inside this pitch black space. I couldn't scream or speak, and I was paralyzed. I was blind, but not deaf.

Everything was so loud. The screams and the shouting, footsteps, crumbling of the walls as they were hexed. I was so afraid; what had happened to me? Was I cursed? Or was I in a coma? Why couldn't I wake up? I could be helping Harry to win this war, but foolish me, I had ended up getting myself hurt.

I could feel all of the power I was trying to use to move myself, to open my eyes, run through my body. Nothing would work, as hard as I pushed myself, I was stuck. I hated this… it terrified me.

Suddenly, I could see everything that was happening. My brothers Bill and Charlie were digging in the debris of the former wall that had stood above us, pushing the chunks away with sudden strength. Mum stood above me, sobbing, and dad just stared, in complete shock. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak though, I couldn't tell them I was all right. Why were they acting so strangely? And WHY COULDN'T I MOVE?!

"Fred! Oh, my baby, why?" Mum screamed, suddenly flinging herself on me, holding my head on her bosom and rocking me. I couldn't feel her touch. I couldn't feel her arms around me, or her tears falling on my face. What was going on? I was getting angry, they needed to stop freaking out, I was fine!

I felt my fury boil even more when I saw Percy run up, beside my father. What was that bloody prick doing over here? He didn't care about us one bit, he needed to shove off.

"No… it can't be…" Percy whimpered, turning to dad. "Dad it's not… he's not…" I watched as my dad nodded, then wiped tears from his eyes. Huh?

Confusion consumed me as I looked at the family that stood beside me; Mum, Dad, Charlie, Bill, and Percy. All of them shaken up. Well, besides the fact that they were in the middle of a war, something else happened, but what?

I began to ask my question, but stopped myself; my lips weren't moving. My heart sank, and I felt tears burn my eyes. WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH ME?! I couldn't be helpless during this, my family needed me.

"Remus and Tonks as well?" Percy asked Dad softly, shaking his head. "It's not fair."

"I know, Percy, I know," Dad hugged Percy close and I felt myself grow sick. He needed to scream at the prat, that's what he deserved, not comfort. "It was the killing curse, at least Teddy is okay, right? And they loved each other… they're together…"

I heard a scream, and fast footsteps running towards this small family group. I looked up, and saw Ron, tears mixing with the blood and dirt that covered his face. Wow, ickle Ronnikins had grown up, never noticed that until now.

"Mum… Dad… Harry…" Ron whimpered, then realizing our parents were also crying.

"Harry what?" Dad asked, looking like a ghost. Ron's shoulders shook with sobs, and he lowered his head.

"Harry… he's dead." Mum began to weep even more, and dad shook his head, embracing her. She rested her head against his chest, and he held her close, the most comfort anyone could give her right now.

That's when Ron saw me. He had at first taken a glance, then did a double take. His eyes had widened when seeing me and I grumbled; they didn't hear. Did I really look that bad?

"No." Ron gasped, trembling as he covered his mouth with his hands, tears welling in his eyes. "That's not Fred." Yes it was. It was me, what was so wrong about that?

"Ron… Fred was-" Fred was what? Hurt? Paralyzed? On his deathbed, but could be saved?

"He can't be… not Fred. I just saw him, like just a few minutes ago. He can't be dead!"

It felt like my heart had frozen. Dead? I was dead? That can't be! I was in my body, I could see and hear them and smell the blood that filled the room, and the dirt and sweat that covered everyone. I was still alive! Wasn't I?

"At least he died with a smile on his face." Percy murmured, Ron shook his head, and wiped tears from his eyes.

I couldn't be dead! I couldn't put my family through this! They didn't deserve it, hell I didn't deserve to die! What had I done wrong?

I could finally stand. The built up adrenaline in me must have caused me to do so. I now stood beside Percy and dad, trying to figure out why they were saying this bull.

First, I saw Remus and Tonks, lying together, eyes closed. They looked like they were sleeping, but too peaceful. Two people I had grown up with, who were so influential, were dead. How could someone do this to them? Then I remembered it was the death eaters, they cared about no one. Except for Voldemort. And Remus was a werewolf, and Tonks was part of the Black family, she had defied them; like Sirius. They had fallen the same way.

My eyes slowly turned to the person that lay next to them. The messy red hair that you knew belonged to a Weasley. The tall, lanky figure, crumpled on the floor. The smile on… my face. It was true; I was dead. This can't be happening.

I felt a sudden dread fill me, as I looked around this gathering of my family. Two people were missing. Presuming that Ginny and George were okay, I didn't want to see their suffering. George was my twin; I don't know what this would do to him. That pained me more than my own death, which I was still in denial about. And Ginny was my baby sister, she lost me, as well as the man she loved. The only one who could save us all. Or all he could.

Just as I thought of that, Ron had asked, "Where are George and Ginny? Do they know?" I looked towards my dad for answers, as mum was still a hyperventilating, uncontrollable mess as she soaked dad's shirt with her tears. Merlin, this killed me to see their suffering. I didn't want to do this to them. Why couldn't I come back?

"I don't know where they are, Ron. I'm sorry. Ginny left to… help you and Harry…" Dad murmured and Ron looked towards the floor, at my still body.

I looked happy, but at the same time, soul-less, emotionless. I appeared to be sleeping, like all of the other fallen. But there was a difference between the look slumber gave you, and the look death gave you. It was indescribable, yet you could see it written on hundreds of faces.

I couldn't bear to look at my family as they suffered silently, trying to comfort each other the best way possible. They hadn't just lost me, but unfortunately, my death had the biggest toll. We had all lost someone who was like a son, or a brother to us as well; Harry. That was absolutely unheard of, how could Harry Potter just give up? After all of these years, he fell so easily? And all of these people, aurors, members of the Order of the Pheonix, teachers, who were so strong, had all fallen like pins. And the students, children in their first and second years, dying for peace. It just wasn't fair.

The Great Hall doors opened once again, and I looked up to see who had entered this room, who was hurt now?

I gulped, seeing the person I was least excited to see, but at the same time thrilled, as to know he was okay. George. He was grinning, his clothes torn, and bleeding from head to toe.

"Ron! Ron!" He screamed, limping as quick as he could to join our family, unfortunately. I didn't want him to see this, me. I wanted to save him, over everyone else, the pain of losing his twin brother. "Harry's alive! I don't know how, but he's alive!" Ron spun around and stared at George, in disbelief.

"You're lying,"

"No I'm not! Listen! Can't you hear it?" Ron tilted his head, and shook his head. "Of course you can't, it's silent! You-Know-Who is dead!" The joy and happiness in George's announcement wasn't evident throughout our family. As he neared, he grew quiet, and Ron whimpered, eyeing his older brother in pity and fear. "W-what's going on?"

"George…" Dad began, reaching out to my twin. George ignored him, and pushed through our huddle. I watched as he abruptly stopped, and began to tremble. The light in his eyes at the miraculous news of Voldemort's death was gone. The happiness he felt that knowing our whole family was eradicated from his eyes, because that was no longer true.

"That's not Fred." George whispered. We all turned to look at him, and I decided to stand next to him. Though he couldn't see me, maybe we really did have a twin connection, maybe he would know I was there.

"George, Fred was killed by a curse that had broken a wall, the pieces fell on him… he's not waking up." Dad told him, holding out his right arm out, the left Mum was clinging to.

"NO!" George bellowed, kneeling on the floor beside my body, and he punched my stomach as hard as he could. That could have hurt. "It's not him! He's not dead! He drank polyjuice potion… this is a death eater… HE'S NOT DEAD!" He wailed, tears falling freely from his eyes. "God dammit Fred, you promised me!" George shouted, beating his fists against me.

"George, stop!" Mum whimpered, rushing over to his side, and held him. He fell apart in her arms, I never thought I'd see a sight that pained me more, and I couldn't stand to watch.

"He wasn't supposed to die," George sobbed, voice muffled by mum's shoulder. She caressed his back and held him close, both of them trying to find comfort they would never feel. Comfort knowing that I was alive and well.

I heard screaming, whoops of joy and people cheering from outside. Harry was really alive, the hero had won. I was glad, less suffering for Ron and Ginny, our whole family. But I wish I could've been like Harry. I wish I could play an awful trick on my family, and come back out alive and fine. But I couldn't, I was truly dead.

People screamed his name with rejoice, "Harry Potter won!", "Harry Potter killed You-Know-Who!" so many different things that were all so similar. I just didn't want to hear it, I don't know if my family did either.

The doors opened again, the volume of their cheers shook and echoed from the walls, filling the room. The families gathered in here, to mourn their losses, or to comfort the wounded, also cheered. But not my family. When hearing the large wooden doors creak shut, Ron ran as quickly as he could down the aisle. Curiosity filled me, and I turned to look.

I felt myself grin when I saw the group. The toughest kids I swear I will ever know, which included two of my youngest family members, and their best friends. All of them, so weak, yet so strong at the same time. Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and of course, Harry. People stared at the famous entrance, not believing the group of students standing before them. Five 17 year olds, and one 16 year old who had dealt with Voldemort the past 7 years, who had fought so bravely.

Ron whispered to the group, and I watched their eyes fall on the rest of our family, in their huddled group. Ginny ran over, and Ron stood with his friends, Hermione hugged him closely, and that's when I looked away, back to my family.

Ginny struggled against squeezing past Bill and Charlie, then skidded to a halt, and backed into Charlie as shock consumed her. She had the same reaction as mum, after seeing my body, crumpled on the ground, she broke down in tears.

I couldn't stand knowing the pain I was causing them. That though I tried, so many times, I couldn't reassure my parents and siblings. There had to be a way, to let them know I was okay. It was too painful, even worse than knowing I was dead. The suffering my demise caused them was like dying a thousand times. They wouldn't ever recover, I knew that for sure.

Harry walked slowly up to Ginny, limping slightly. Dad watched him, and I knew that Ginny wouldn't be safer with anyone else but him. Now I wish I could take back all the times I teased Ginny about her crush over Harry. I wish I could take back a lot of things. He wrapped his arms around her and ran his hand through her hair as she sobbed heavily in his shirt. I knew he would try his best to comfort her, he of all people knew so much death. Now my family could understand how he felt.

I heard Hermione crying softly, and already trying to find a solution.

"His…d-death wasn't a c-curse. Maybe we can f-find a spell that could b-bring him back…" Ron shook his head and told her there was no way they could bring me back.

It stung my heart to hear this. I hoped for a way to have a few moments to tell them that I was fine. There had to be a way. I didn't want to be stuck like this… I wanted to either come back to life or move on to the afterlife, whatever that may be.

Dad finally dragged everyone away from my body, knowing they all needed rest, including himself. They asked Madame Pomfrey for a sleeping aid potion, and she quickly conjured one up. I know it broke mum's heart to tear herself away from me, but even I agreed it was the best for her. However, there was no way George was going anywhere. He just sat, staring at my corpse, watching and waiting for me to open my eyes.

"You're still there, I know you are. You wouldn't just leave us, you git," He growled.

"Wake up, you aren't dead, I know you aren't. You came up with a sweet that made you appear dead, but you really aren't, didn't you? Just to avoid fighting, how brave of you. You promised me you'd always be here! We were gonna go through everything together! We were gonna die the same way, you weren't supposed to give up, Fred!" George sobbed, thinking that guilt tripping me would wake me up. I wish it would, also.

I sat down beside him, staring at myself as well. It was hard to believe I was nothing but a soul. My body was disposed of, lying right before my eyes. It was hard to believe, but I had to. This wasn't some nightmare, this was reality and there was no way I could go back.

Morning came along, my parents came down to give the information about me to the St. Mungo's Coroners. George was still sitting next to me, still staring, silent. No one could move him away, and I still perched next to him. They had medics come in and remove the bodies from The Great Hall, and as they began to lift my corpse onto a stretcher, George jumped up suddenly.

"He's not dead!" He screamed, "Put it down! He's not dead!" Mum started crying again, and held him, trying to restrain him.

"George… Fred is dead, he's gone, and he isn't coming back. There's no stopping it, I wish that there was, I'm sorry George…"

"LIAR!" He screamed, pushing my dad away. Mum was in shock at how George was acting, and so was I.

"Stupefy!" I heard Ron shout from behind us, knocking George out. I knew it was the only option, and so did my parents. Mum was completely overtaken by emotion, afraid for her all of her family. This was all because of me, and I wanted it all to be over with, I didn't want them hurting.

This is what I had caused. I was hurting my family, I needed to leave. I had this sinking feeling that George, somehow could sense I was still here, and it was driving him mad. I needed to leave, to give my family, my friends the time to grieve and mourn, and eventually move on. I wasn't needed here any longer. I was disposed of, carried off, with the other casualties. I was now nothing but a memory, nothing but a number in the list of deaths this war had consumed.

I knew somehow I would live on. But my time of literally living was over. I stared at my brother, George, lying unconscious under a curse, because I had brought him to this point. I watched as my mother sobbed once again on my father, who looked as if he had aged a decade within the night. Then turned to my corpse, lying motionless and just a waste of space.

I turned away from my family, tears falling from my face. I couldn't bear to leave them, but I know they'd see me once again, someday. I closed my eyes and breathed in one last shaky breath.

"I love you," I whispered, hoping they could hear me. "Movimento," I murmured, opening my eyes and watched my family gather together for comfort once more. I watched it all disappear right before my very eyes. I watched it all fade away as I let death consume me. This was my fate, and I had no choice but to let it win, as I was lost.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. It might be a little confusing, I don't really know. Review if you want with (constructive) criticism and your views, if you so choose to. Oh yeah, the movimento spell is just something I made up, it was meant to be a spell for 'spirits' stuck here, so they could move on to the afterlife, if they so chose to. **_**_In case you were wondering._**

**_Hope you liked it!_**

**_Love always, _**

**_Madame Aurora  
_**


End file.
